Uncanny XMen
by ImMeSoDealOrFeckAff
Summary: The Uncanny XMen as it ends before the Dominant Species arc, it's continued my way and watch as I intend to try my hardest to make it enjoyable, please R&R!


Uncanny X-Men Chapter One 

**The Trials of Juggernaut - Part One**

The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, War Room 

Professor Charles Xavier stared at the new X-Men that he had summoned before him to form the newest incarnation of what the Daily Bugle called the _Uncanny X-Men_. This was the team he suspected would be able to handle the task as being the main PR group of X-Men with manners and poise.

The team was to be lead by the long-time tearaway Wolverine, his most commonly known name. The Professor however referred to the adamantium laced mutant as James Howlett, even though he preferred Logan.

Archangel (Warren Worthington) was to be the second man in charge, as he had always been known. Always a deputy, never a leader in his case. The angelic mutant was the moral soul of this group.

Iceman (Bobby Drake) was furious at the moment as Lorna Dane was with Havok and that he had been leader until Wolverine stepped in. The handsome mutant was in less than peaceful mode at the moment.

Husk (Paige Guthrie) was the feisty young female member as the rest had been teamed off already. The perpetual metamorph was gorgeous, strong and chirpy the side effect: Paige was a novice on the X-Men field and had just been appointed as an X-Man.

Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) was starting to grow darker and more secluded so the Professor had placed him on a squad that demanded a lot of attention, even though the German teleporter wasn't all to eager to give it.

Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) was a speedster and a publicly gay mutant who had once bore the motto: 'I'm here I'm queer. Get used to it!' That however was back in his days as a member of Alpha Flight.

The human Juggernaut (Cain Marko) was also going to be helping while on probation at the school. The Professor trusted the human giant but this team where less forgiving and Cain was ready to prove he had changed.

"X-Men. You are my PR group and you are mainly males, you may have noticed Miss Guthrie is the only female but don't get all over yourselves to protect her. I have spoken with Paige and I believe she is more than ready for the challenges of a fulltime X-Men," the Professor glared at Warren who merely looked off at the corner.

"Uh…Professor?" Paige raised her hand nervously.

"Yes Paige?" the Professor turned his gaze the pretty blonde standing furthest from him.

"Couldn't we get another girl on this team?" she enquired, "Jubilee is free at the moment."

The Professor let out a slight laugh.

"Yes Paige. Jubilee is free but she wont be for much longer as I have a few jobs for the _free_ mutants."

The X-Men all walked from the room and Archangel pulled Husk after him into the garden whilst both Wolverine and Juggernaut left for the Danger Room. Iceman, Northstar and Nightcrawler all went for a stroll to the old chapel in the school's forest.

Later That Night, The Boathouse 

Cain Marko had lived so many of his years as a villain that he knew it was going to be hard to reform but he had never expected this. He turned in his bed and he saw her face, that woman that was now causing him grief. He saw the pavement and the clubs and then the child, that innocent little boy watching and now ever watching.

"AHH!" Cain screamed leaping from the bed.

The Next Day, The Boathouse 

"Exchanging glances! Scooby-dooby doo!" Paige sang as she made her way down the grassy slopes.

Then she stopped when she noticed that the boathouse was destroyed. The glass was shattered and the walls burst and as she stood five metres from the boathouse, the door lay at her feet. She panicked, what had happened here!

"Cain?" she called but there was no answer, "CAIN!"

Husk ran down the hill and slid at the door, she walked in carefully as she didn't want to fall into the lake. She saw that there had been some outburst of anger or a struggle of some sort.

"X-MEN!"

The Institute 

"X-MEN!"

They all stopped at they heard their young teammates blood curdling scream. Northstar with his super speed was first on the scene. They rest of the mutants all arrived shortly after. Archangel flew straight into the room after the young girl that he was blissfully in love with (though she didn't know).

"PAIGE!" he called.

As he landed beside her in the broken old boathouse the structure gave way and plunged both into the icy cold waters of Breakstone Lake. There were screams and splashing and then all grew silent.

"_X-MEN! Cain is destroying New York! You must reach their before anymore lives are lost!"_ the Professor echoed in their heads.

"Professor what about Paige and Warren!" called Northstar loudly.

"Warren is alive but I can't sense any live signs from Paige! Someone get them to safety while the others visit New York and help get Juggernaut back! Hurry X-Men!"

Northstar ran super fast at the lake and dived in while Nightcrawler turned and grabbed Iceman teleporting them both to New York as Northstar swam with all his might to save his comrades.

The Trials of Juggernaut - Part Two 

_Iceman and Nightcrawler are the only free X-Men that are left to try and bring Juggernaut back to the X-Men, can they do it? Its up to Northstar to save Archangel but is it to late for the novice Husk! The next chapter will be longer!_


End file.
